<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trio by noato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266047">Trio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato'>noato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【2021 DickJay Week】 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, M/M, Robin Dick and Nightwing Dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2021 DickJay Week</p><p>D3 雙翅一桶</p><p>羅賓學習如何取悅傑森</p><p>⚠️未成年</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【2021 DickJay Week】 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>言小風流水帳OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    「你們他媽在跟我開玩笑嗎 ?」</p><p>    Jason皺眉動著被銬住的手腕，手銬玩笑般的束縛讓他有些火氣，但隨即被來自身後的摟抱制止。</p><p> </p><p>    「我們一直都很認真的小翅膀，這都是為了你我好。」Dick枕在他肩膀愉快地說著，抬眼看向仍站在床尾的身影，「你也這麼認為吧──」</p><p><br/>
    「──羅賓?」</p><p>    16歲的少年此時已經能窺見未來的模樣了，精實的身體被鮮明紅黃綠包覆，一身經典造型正是初代的羅賓，他偏頭看向靠在夜翼懷中的男人：Jason Todd並不完全符合他想像中的理想伴侶形象，但此時微紅的臉頰讓男人看起來有些可愛，羅賓好奇那是由不滿抑或口是心非的期待造成。</p><p><br/>
    「我還是很驚訝『未來』我的伴侶會是......男人。」</p><p>    「那因為你還沒遇到<b>你的</b>小翅膀。」Dick嗓音輕快，然而隱隱加重的音調不經意洩漏出他真正的心意。</p><p>    暗自撇了嘴，綠鱗小短褲下筆直的長腿動了，少年爬上床靠近了男人們，見狀Jason又掙扎起來：「等等，我還沒有同意這件事。」</p><p>    「但是我想了解你，小翅膀。」羅賓爬進Jason大張的雙腿間，手沿著長腿滑向敏感內側最終抵達目的地，隔著工作褲也能感受到那隱隱的熱度──看來那是期待造成的，羅賓滿意地想著就又更貼近對方：「想要更了解你，告訴我要怎樣才能讓你更舒服，好嗎？」<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    湛藍的眼目不轉睛盯著Jason，清澈透亮彷彿閃著光輝，那表情熟悉的讓Jason有點心慌──就好像那張被他藏在書櫃最下層書裡，從報紙上剪下早已泛黃的照片。</p><p> </p><p>    「現在你才是比較小的那個吧。」</p><p>    毫無底氣的嘲弄脫口之時，Dick就知道自己即將獲得想要的了，隔著肩頭他能清楚看見羅賓對懷中人嶄露出的熟悉笑容，少年察覺視線後嘴角扯出了然的弧度，顯然過去的他輕易掌握了對付Jason的方法。一邊瞪著羅賓，Dick扳過懷中人的臉送上了親吻，而Jason立刻張嘴讓帶著示威意圖的舌掃過齒列攻城掠地，很快就軟化在其中。</p><p>    糾纏的舌頭佔據了Jason的思緒，沉醉戀人甜蜜吻中的他忘記了現場還有另一個人存在，直到不熟悉的重量壓到身上才拉回他沉淪的神智。少年貼合他的曲線像是完美鑲嵌在懷中，溫熱軟舌一路自脖子舔吮至下顎，Dick退開來給予羅賓更多的空間，軟舌馬上竄入其中，雖然不同於Dick的技巧熟練，然而陌生又熟悉的吻依舊抓住主導權，讓Jason只能隨之起舞。</p><p>    終於羅賓放過了Jason，緩緩分離的唇瓣間銀絲垂落，少年垂下長睫毛雙頰駝紅，嘴角上揚仍在回味剛剛的吻——眼前的羅賓就如同Jason少年時羞於出口的妄念般美好，甚至更甚於想像。</p><p> </p><p>    Dick輕哼幾聲打破了兩人間的曖昧，拉回他們的注意。</p><p>    「那我們先從胸部開始，小翅膀喜歡這樣碰他的胸部。」右手由下托住飽滿的胸肉，Dick隔著上衣以食指和拇指輕揉乳尖，示意羅賓跟隨他的指令：「你會發現手感比以前摸過的都好。」<br/>
<br/>
    「靠，你摸就摸不要這樣講解——」</p><p>    「為了讓另外一個你能夠舒服，當然要好好講解了。」Dick輕咬早已通紅的耳珠，「我那時候就在想怎麼直到現在才發現這件事。」</p><p> </p><p>    羅賓先脫下手套才把手放上被冷落的另一邊，儘管手小了點但也是不妨礙掌握，不亞於女性飽滿的胸讓羅賓忍不住讚嘆，他模仿成年自己的動作並用不同的頻率玩弄起來。左右邊胸部被不同速度和力道揉捏拉扯，動手的其中一人還是年少偶像——Jason羞恥感爆棚，開口抱怨：「你們把我的胸部當成什麼了？玩具嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>    抱怨讓羅賓忍不住笑了出來，同時成年的Dick也輕笑出聲。不等Jason再次開口，Dick便搶先一步以吻替可能出現的話消音。少年有些不悅於被捷足先登，只好轉而把衣服推到胸上，那讓他羨慕的胸膛終於全數展現在眼前，興奮硬挺的乳頭正隨著呼吸誘人得起伏著，羅賓順從渴望親了上去，以舌尖輕舔、吸吮，換來男人壓抑不了的低吟。</p><p> </p><p>    但他不滿足於此，或是說不甘示弱。</p><p> </p><p>    在Dick沿著分明腹肌一路向下點火並解開皮帶時，羅賓跟了上去讓細碎的吻一路蔓延到胯部，Jason此時成為了大小兩個Dick的娃娃，任由他們隨意把玩，兩人以贏得他更多的反應為目標，不間斷的愛撫親吻輪番進攻敏感處。</p><p> </p><p>    那張沈浸情慾的臉很是好看，平時的鋒利、頑強被剝開後深埋的溫馴便攤在眼前，羅賓忍不住想知道這樣的一個人在徹底交出掌控時，會是以何種姿態淪陷，又會如何乞求。</p><p> </p><p>    鎖著那雙眼隱隱期待的眼，少年笑得真誠，他緩緩低伏下身說道：「小翅膀，看著我。」</p><p> </p><p>    「就說不要叫我小翅膀——」儘管虛弱抗議但Jason還是順從了，漲紅的臉寫滿羞赧卻一點也捨不得移開目光。滿意於Jason的關注，羅賓模仿過去被服務的經驗，儘管替男人口交還是和替女人服務有差，但懷著讓對方舒服的心情，以生澀的技術吞吐起逐漸亢奮的小Jason。</p><p>    他仔細觀察Jason的反應，隨時調整親吻或舔吮的位置與方式，動作間刻意漏出情色的聲音，一手套弄勃起的柱身、一手戲弄囊袋，前液和唾液將那張小臉弄得溼答答的。多重刺激下手中反應良好的分身開始前後自己動起，Jason挺動下身追求更多的快感。</p><p>    嘟起嘴最後在親吻通紅的頂端一下，羅賓起身接過未來自己遞上的潤滑液，涼涼的液體從小Jason頭頂一路流下，整個胯間都被弄得滑滑濕溼的。讓另一個Dick接手了撫慰昂揚小Jason的工作，羅賓修長手指終於覆上了屁股。</p><p>    雙手揉捏起結實的臀肉，堪比胸部良好的手感讓羅賓難以決定更喜歡哪邊，被潤滑液潤濕的小嘴正因期待翕張著，然而指尖次次擦過食髓知味的穴口卻怎樣都不肯進去。終於在Jason耐心耗盡前，手指就著潤滑液滑了進去。少年拿出從未有過的耐心擴張，儘管沒實際操作但他也知道男人歡愉來源，然而不得要領怎樣都找不到。抬起頭，他看見Jason咬著衣服垂眸，整張臉和胸口都透著可愛的紅，成年的自己則慵懶撸著手中亢奮的小Jason，時不時在Jason的脖頸落下親吻。</p><p>    「羅賓好像需要幫助，小翅膀你就告訴他吧？」成年Dick聲音裡藏著炫耀，藍眸中閃著佔有慾：「說你有多愛用<b>我</b>的手指幹你自己。」</p><p>    隨著話語羅賓感覺到手指被絞緊，Jason低咒了句，要羅賓別亂動後便以彆扭的姿勢擺動起臀部。幾次後羅賓就掌握到了位置並主動刺激起那邊，迪克隨著變換動作套弄著，在前後夾擊下Jason很快只能癱軟在夜翼懷中，好聽的輕吟著。</p><p>    小穴熱切包覆指頭，在手指撤離時還能感受到強烈的慰留。眼前的男人已經準備好了，放任Dick抓住了膝蓋往後方勾去，儘管疼痛地呼出聲也咬著衣服忍了下來。驚人的柔軟度讓他完全敞開在少年面前，那因姿勢而被迫挺起的胸膛上還帶有唾液餘光，起伏的乳珠在空中顫抖，汗水沿著肌肉匯集至下腹，興奮的陰莖跳動著。</p><p>    忍了好久的少年急忙扯下小短褲，套上保險套隨意準備了自己後終於得以進入，他咬著下唇雙手撐在腿根上抽送起來。幾聲低吟從Jason口中傳出，溫馴的承受少年越發大力抽送，羅賓能從碧綠眼中看見自己的倒影，而著迷與不敢相信盈滿其中，少年似乎有些明白未來自己對Jason的迷戀緣由何在。</p><p> </p><p>    然後Dick動了，兩隻手指毫無預警從交合處擠入，已經容納少年的穴口被硬是撐開，帶給兩人意料外的刺激。</p><p>    「不、太多了、給我拔出去──」理解他的意圖後Jason顫抖出聲，扭動身體試圖拒絕，但被兩人夾在中間、還被釘在陰莖上的他哪裡也逃不了，反而更深入的吃進指頭。</p><p>    「不會的小翅膀，你看你做得多好。」夜翼輕聲哄著、吻著，手上的動作依舊強硬，幾下擴張後便推高他的身體將硬脹的陰莖強勢擠入。</p><p>    被撐到極限的瞬間Jason悲鳴出聲，過多的刺激讓他無法承受，只能無力傾身靠在羅賓身上。因為身高差的關係，羅賓埋在胸口緊緊回抱住他，閉上眼睛傾聽凌亂的心跳，耳邊是帶著哭腔的呢喃咒罵，雖然不滿卻還是交由另個自己主導三人的節奏。</p><p>    Dick清楚Jason的敏感處，一邊刺激一邊擺動腰臀，他從後方捕獲Jason的唇，攫住舌頭糾纏，來不及嚥下的口水從嘴角流出，少年則尋到漲紅的乳頭吸吮著，兩人的手一前一後安撫起因疼痛疲軟的小Jason。讓羅賓再次驚訝的是Jason對疼痛展現出的高耐性，身體在適應後反而更為熱情的迎合著兩人的抽送，穴口柔軟而貪婪地吞吐著，痛苦喘息也軟化成了歡愉的呻吟。最終精液斷斷續續射在Jason和少年身上，連鮮紅的制服上衣也被波及，他脫力壓在少年身上，將炙熱的呼吸全數噴在少年耳邊。</p><p>    Jason沉浸在高潮的腦袋一片空白，只能由著身後人摟著他躺回床上，無法聚焦的眼直直看著鮮紅制服上的污漬，Dick梳理起汗濕的凌亂黑髮，輕聲稱讚著他有多好、多優秀。</p><p> </p><p>    眼前景象扎進羅賓眼中，難以言語的苦澀漫出胸口，明明是三人的場合他卻像多餘的那個障礙，壓抑許久的不平衡終於展露獠牙自心口爬向四肢。</p><p>    「幫我解開手銬。」</p><p>    半晌才緩過氣，Jason用頭蹭著戀人肩膀半似安撫道，Dick聞言眼神暗了暗迅速瞥了一眼羅賓後，自床頭取過鑰匙打開手銬。</p><p>    「過來Dickie bird，你那是什麼表情?」哭喊到沙啞的嗓音仍舊帶著高潮餘韻，Jason對著羅賓展開雙臂──手腕被金屬擦得發紅，因為掙扎過猛還有著些微破皮，羅賓靜靜盯了會手腕後猛地撲進懷中，讓那雙手穩穩接住他。少年忍不住將臉埋在肩頭，說不出口的好像都被察覺了，Jason揉了揉他的頭，捧起臉頰尋找到嘴唇，以熱吻重新點燃少年的熱情。</p><p> </p><p>「Dickie——」</p><p>    Jason在耳邊低喊出聲，羅賓知道這是在呼喚誰，不是身後那個面露瞭然的未來自己，而是當下還身披羅賓制服的Dick Grayson。</p><p> </p><p>    捨不得閉上眼，他努力記下Jason此時恍惚滿足的笑容，他想知道什麼時候才能遇到自己的Jason Todd。</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>非常謝謝願意看到這邊的你🙏  若是對配圖有興趣請往<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266227">這邊</a>走</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>